Breathe in the Rain
by jaygoose
Summary: Not so much a series of coherent events. Shino/Various
1. I

**A/N: **I had a pretty vivid dream last night and this was it. I apparently have weird and pointless dreams. I find it strange as I'm not an even a Kiba/Shino fan. Although, I positively adore Shino, I've never paid much attention to Kiba. I'm pretty sure I was Shino in the dream, so maybe it's a subconscious thing. Anyway, this is my very first Naruto fic. I never had the urge to write one until now actually. There may be more shorts later on.

**I.**

"Kiba?"

"Kiba!"

He found Akamaru huddled somewhere between the front door and the porch.

"This is your fault you know. You were supposed to be keeping an eye on him." The dog actually shrugged.

A barely discernable sigh was heaved.

He hated getting his feet wet.

"Kiba, come back here. You're not supposed to go out, you know that."

When he got no reply he ventured out further, Akamaru didn't move an inch. It figured. Kiba was going to pay for this. He didn't even have a chance to grab his coat.

He had almost made it over to the other young man when Kiba turned around and grinned at him.

"You look like a wet dog." He laughed.

"Look who's talking." Shino grumbled.

Kiba just chuckled and continue on his merry way to where ever he was going with that paper bag. It was pouring out.

Damn him. But at least _he_ was wearing a coat.

Shino gingerly but quickly made his way over the dog nin on the balls of his feet. It wasn't very shinobi-like let alone manly but at the moment it was the least of the boy's concerns.

A hand around Kiba's arm kept him from going any further. "It's raining. You have a fever. You're clearly delirious. And you're coming back inside," Shino bit out.

Kiba immediately leaned back into the new source of warm. Though the warm part Shino couldn't figure out as he was thoroughly soaked and Kiba wasn't really helping with that matter at this point.

"Kiba," Shino warned in that monotone way of his that meant he'd use force if he had to.

The stone road was digging into the bottoms of his feet. He was cold and miserable and Kiba was bringing his sick ass back inside if Shino had to knock him unconscious and drag him here.

Plus, the kikaichuu were not amused. They hated getting wet. Shino couldn't blame them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shino asked. "And why do you have that bag?"

Kiba leaned back against the taller shinobi's shoulder. His face tilted toward the sky. "I was totally gonna get you some earth worms."

Despite himself Shino smiled, but only a little. Besides it was hidden behind Kiba wet mop of hair anyway.

"What? They're bugs aren't they…or like bugs." He licked the rain from his lips. "I mean they're close enough, right?"

Shino shook he head and started pulling the other boy back toward house.

"Come…"

"Into my parlor," Kiba snickered. "Said the spider to the fly."

Shino rolled his eyes behind the glasses. "Why do I have to be the fly?"

"Who says y'are, Shino-kun?"


	2. II

**A/N: **It's raining here so you get another... call it an alternate version.

**II.**

It was raining and Shikamaru couldn't help but think it was all some terrible cliché. Nonetheless, he huddled closer to his companion and continued to pout childishly. To his credit and pretty much as Shikamaru'd expected, Shino didn't even seem fazed. Shikamaru figured it had to do with the fact that the other male was probably sitting pretty and dry underneath all those layers.

Shikamaru stared at the Bug-Nin's green hooded coat longingly. He was warm too. The Nara also figured Shino was probably used to covert snuggling. He had been on a Genin team with Kiba Inuzuka after all.

Where the fuck was Kiba anyway? Shika was pretty sure he could con the other boy out of his jacket. Not that it would have been much use anyway. It was thin leather with no hood, nothing like Shino's awesome water proof number.

Shikamaru sighed and huddled closer the other boy. He was nearly lying on top of the Aburame and this point and Shino barely raised a brow.

"Ya know…" Shikamaru started, drawl even lazier than usual. He'd blame the rain if Shino asked. He'd blame everything on the rain actually. However, this did garner a brow lift from his stoic compatriot.

"You're a good friend, Shino." He grinned in response. "Ya know why?"

Shino didn't even grace the smaller man with a response. He simply sighed and raised the side of his jacket letting Shikamaru huddle even closer. The pony tailed boy gave a contented sigh.

"That's why," he muttered drowsily and drifted off to the soft hum echoing from deep within Shino's chest more he did the rain.

"Oh, by the way…" Shikamaru said half asleep, "I'm totally wearing you down."

Shino snorted at that.


End file.
